undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 21/@comment-23785492-20180204185959
AYYY waddup my gurl i was gonna be like surprise surprise I'm reading ur issue but like then i messaged u on discord so u know what im doing but I'm here anyway and u know what??? i cant wait for deaths phew its gonna be a good time thanks spoilers lmao can't wait for bri to murder his ass she gonna be such an iconic lesbian i'm here for it also scribbling on a map? wow what about the next person who is gonna use that map??? think of the others gawd Aww gdi i was hoping he'd die in that moment it would be so funny "go kill her" - gets killed by one zombie like lmao ok boi Welp rip my newbie Sean wow what a sucker getting bit, also 10/10 carl reference there what an iconic copycat Also 10/10 character development for Robbie, cant believe it wasnt that long ago Grace had to save his ass from a running zombie, such a hero OMG I FORGOT JESSICA WAS PREGNANT IN THE PAST LMAO OMG GO GURL GO Insert that lilly picture for MFW Connor can't slice thorns off a rose properly and he is in charge of a community Wow can't believe Bri is going out on a date with Sally, phew i'm here for dis Ayyy they all reunited again omg how iconic i thought it would take longer for them to get together woops now I just have to pray that scrap stays far away from them and lives cause his owners already forgot about him WOW Mike wow cant even kill herself himself and instead has to leave it to the undead what a weak boi Also is this like a new type of zombie with the humming? i'm not sure but if so they sound iconic This scene is making me think of governor and andrea in twds3 lmao rip gurl get outta there before he ties u up in the basement!!! Eww get this hetero romance out of my business pls its disgusting i hate stop forcing the hetero on me pls. DX MY GURL, MY ICON, KICK HIM OFF THAT EDGE, KILL HIM I love how he says u'll never be part of the specifics like boi i dont think she even wants to what kind of threat is that a weak boi and nothing more Can't wait for bri to rescue her princess sally and they ride off into the sunset on scrap and look after him better than robbie and jessica phew what an ending that'll be Lmao my boi Carlos i love my bois and gurls are all back together and they so cute tho Omg lmao i forgot that Abe only got to the camp when it was being overrun woops what an icon just being forced into the group Pfft Molly become strong? idk about that she a kid so ur writer probs gonna kill her off sorry Wow I cant believe Bri and Sally woke up together and had a romantic night phew i love the gays WAIT WTF U MEAN A DOG WHERE IS MY BOI SCRAP WHAT DID U DO TO HIM EXCUSE U Oh fuck now the group is going to meet connor, NUUU dont give me a reunion and then force connor to be in even more scenes with everyone being at his stupid place lmao gdi DX Flake putting his hand to the small of Grace's back? don't like couples only do that woops flake what u doing lmao now not the time to be making moves Okay so thats it wow what a good ending to the issue i cant believe sally and bri are gay af, scrap is living on an island with all the fellow dogs he needs and is compeletely safe and then the rest of the group and murdered connor's dumbass cause he clearly bad phew they all icons. Nah but seriously it was a nice issue and I'm glad to see that everyone is back together for the most part cause i missed them being together. I was surprised when i got spoiled that Sean was dying as I thought he'd be around slightly bit longer but lmao sure it sucks to suck but it happens. The Bri and Michael was some good scenes to, i just love when she came out and beat his weak ass like wow what a lesbian. How did she get up to the roof though? or did i like miss the explanation of that lmao I can be blind af Connor you know how much i hate lmao, I dont know why i hate him other than being a dick but i started up this fake hate for him which is now never going away so this hetero romance can go die but i cant wait for sally to reach her full potential as a lesbian nurse and hero of the group phew As for Scarlette, she better not have killed scrap or something!!! Idk the credits mention both scrap and pig but then it said a dog so im a bit confused but either way scrap better be okay whatever is going on. I am looking forward to seeing how it goes for the group in connor's community tho, i wonder if Abe is gonna lose his leg again (or someone else does) so it like causes some tension with the specifics way of doing things with how they cant accept weak people or whatever I feel like its a storyline u would do and i'd totally do that too. Also cant wait for the otp of carlos and melissa to come to light, the only hetero relationship i will accept and am here for. Good issue and thanks for posting it so soon after i read the other one lmao cant wait for issue 22 to be out tomorrow!!!